Sin never dies
by hannibal1996
Summary: It has been 12 years since the Black Prom and with the rise of a new threat Carrie must unite with old friends and enemies to protect her family and everyone else. This is a sequel to People like her.
1. Painful memories

Hello and welcome to Sin never dies part 1. I hope you enjoy and please review. I must warn you that this is a sequel to People like her so if you haven't read it, spoilers. I hope you like this new direction and please suggest anything you would like to see. I do not own Carrie or anything that can be associated with it except the OC.

It had been 12 years since The Black Prom and Carrie had re-adjust to life. She had took her mothers maiden name Brigham. It was similar to her old home but was quiet and nobody seemed to know who she was. Over the last twelve years she had met a man and fell in love and had a child. She didn't really keep contact with the others who helped her but she always regretted doing it. She knew Jerome left San Diego and set up somewhere else. Cillian and Jennifer moved somewhere else but no one really knew where. Alan became a professor at Harvard in telekinesis. She had no idea what happened to Michael but had heard rumours that he had been helping more people with their powers. She had gotten married to a man called Nathan Kane and they had a daughter three years ago called Margaret.

Carrie was in her bed with her husband. It was 6am and her daughter came rushing in and jumped on her bed.

''Its my birthday.'' She said.

''Yes it is and happy birthday.'' Carrie said whilst Nathan was trying to work out what was going on.

Carrie was making breakfast for Margaret. Nathan walked in wearing a suit. He had thick brown hair and pale skin. He sat down and Carrie gave him a plate of pancakes.

''So what do to do today?'' Nathan asked Margaret.

Whilst Nathan and Margaret were talking Carrie was distracted by the TV. It showed a burning building. The reporter was standing in front of it.

''They say the car started floating and drove into the house and then exploded.'' Carrie knew what had happened but had no idea who did it. Since the black prom telekinesis had started to be taken very seriously and that caused problems for people who had it. There were rumours that they were experimented on and turned into weapons. It was only a rumour but Carrie was worried it was true and it made her scared to show herself.

''Are you ok?'' Nathan asked her and she brushed it off.

''Yeah, so what are we up to?'' Carrie asked.

''Well Margaret wants to go to see a show tonight.'' Nathan said curious about how she got the idea.

''The circus.'' Margaret yelled. Carrie just smiled at her.

''Fair enough, Nathan book the tickets.'' Carrie said as Nathan went to his computer to book the tickets.

Carrie, Nathan and Margaret are queuing outside to get into the circus. A gunshot is heard and a woman starts running down the road. She looks at Carrie and suddenly falls to the ground and starts moving backwards towards a man. He is wearing a grey suit with brown hair but it had a grey bit on the sides. His face was pale but had a slight tan. This was Michael. Carrie was shocked and surprised, he had the same look.

''Oh my god.'' Carrie whispered under her breath. Michael walked up to her. They were separated by the rope.

''Hi.'' Michael said. Several police ran up to him and flew back a few meters.

''You got grey.'' Carrie was shocked by seeing him. She hadn't seen him in years and he barely changed.

''It's a family thing. My dad was grey before he was thirty. I heard you had a family.'' Michael said as the woman started to run away again. He nodded and ran off after her.

''Who was that?'' Nathan asked her.

''It was a man I used to work with a few years ago.'' Carrie said as. They started to walk into the theatre.

Carrie was sat through the entire show thinking about that one night and how she changed. The guilt was starting to kill her. She started to have tears run down the cheek and her family assumed it was the show.

Several days had passed and terrorist attacks had become a more common thing. All over the country things just started moving and destroying things. Carrie was really worried that Michael was starting to do things he was going to regret. She was having constant nightmares about that night all those years ago and it really got to her.

The next day Carrie had gone to work as a school counsellor. She didn't really know why she became one of them but she thought it would be good for her and she wanted to help people like her. She was in her office watching the news of the recent attacks and a student came in wanting to talk.

''Hello, how can I help you?'' Carrie asked as the student sat in front of her.

''Well my name is Lisa Parker and I need some help.'' She started to go on about how she slept with one of the jocks and how she found it was just a game. This made Carrie feel sick to the core.

Carrie was trying to get the jock who was called Eric Stark suspended but she had no luck because of the lack of evidence.

''This is complete bull.'' Carrie yelled at the principal.

''Look there is nothing we can do, she slept with him by choice and we don't even know if these so called sex games even exist.'' The principal was tired and didn't want to discuss it any further.

''This is bull.'' Carrie yelled as she stormed out making a picture fall down with her powers.

Later that night Carrie was starting to remember those horrible memories of the Black Prom but she was trying to keep it under control. She went out to get milk and the hair on her neck stood up when she heard the voice she dreaded to hear.

''These attacks are getting worse. They say an oil tanker just flew in the sky crashing into a building.'' The man walked out of the shadows. He was wearing a tailored suit with brown hair. He had a scar on the left side of his face. This was Gareth.

''How have you been?'' Gareth asked. He was not as angry as Carrie always remembered but she was worried because of how it ended with Steve.

''Good, I got a family now.'' Carrie said, she didn't know why she said it but she assumed it was because she didn't want Gareth to attack.

''Don't worry, I wont attack. I need to know about these terrorist attacks.'' Gareth was as concerned as Carrie about when it came to these.

''I don't know anything about them. Why should I even talk to you or even trust you.'' Carrie was trying to sound strong and didn't want to use her powers.

''You shouldn't trust him, you can trust me though.'' Michael said as he walked up behind her.

''What is going on?'' Carrie yelled making a bin fall over.

''Dark times are coming.'' Michael said. He sounded cold and worn out.

''It all started a year ago when there was an explosion at Arkham Asylum. We believe the man who caused it was someone you don't want to walk into.'' Gareth said trying to be informative.

''His name is Eric Geller. He is like us but more powerful and he is insane. We believe he broke out and is planning on something big.'' Michael said, he didn't want to drag Carrie into this but he needed all the help he could get.

''Will you help us recruit more people and assemble your old team?'' Gareth asked and Carrie nodded. It was her duty to do this or so she thought.

In a cold, dark corridor a man walked up to a metal door. He opened it and cringed at the noise it made that was generated from the rust. The whole area was fire damaged. Inside the room was a woman hiding in the corner and not allowing the man to see any feature she had. The man kept himself hidden to.

''Do you know why I am here?'' The man asked her. She tried to move further back but was brought forward by an unknown force.

''You are a monster, child of the devil.'' The woman cried as she curled up on the floor. Her head was forced to look at him as he bent down the look at her. He had black eyes and black hair, he looked demon like to her and with a voice as cold and creepy as it was, she was scared.

''I want to know everything about your daughter... Rachel Lang.''


	2. Old friends

Hello and welcome to chapter 2. I hope you enjoy and please review. Thank you lunalovegood4ever for your help. I do not own Carrie or anything associated with it.

Carrie was sat at her desk at work. She couldn't get over the fact that Michael and Gareth were working together and how long has this been happening. She had spent the last week dealing with this sex game scandal and the stress was starting to get to her. The principal walked in.

''Hey Carrie, how have you been feeling?'' The principal sat down.

''Not bad just tired.'' Carrie replied.

''I think the stress is starting to get to you which is why I think you should take a week off.'' The principal moved back as he saw Carrie get a very angry look in her eye.

''What?'' She hissed.

''It will be good for you,'' Carrie makes a shelf fall off the wall making the principal jump. ''I think we have some damn poltergeist.'' The principal says to himself not realising it is Carrie.

''This is bull.'' She yells storming out of her office.

She walks up to her car and sees Michael sitting on the bonnet.

''Why weren't you surprised to see me at the theatre or when I was with Gareth?'' Michael asked looking up the sky. He was wearing a red suit and had ruby sunglasses.

''I didn't want to look foolish in front of my family and you didn't exactly give me enough time to sink the idea of you and Gareth as friends in.'' She was very curious about what Michael was doing there or how he knew that she was given a week off.

''I need your help. I want to get the old guys back together and I want you to do it.'' Michael was looking at her now. He had that tone when he needed you to do something for him.

''I have a family.'' Carrie doesn't want to be dragged into another war or loose her family.

''If you want to keep them, you will do this.'' Carrie knows what she has to do.

Carrie had finally convinces Nathan that it was for work and she should go alone. It was the worst week to take off. Lisa Parker had killed herself by jumping off the roof of the school. Carrie couldn't return even though she really wanted to.

She arrived at a suburban town. She pulled up at an average sized house with a landrover in the drive-way. She got out and knocked on the door. Jennifer answered the door. She hadn't really changed. Long blonde hair, white skin, skinny. She opened the door with a cup of coffee. Both of them had frozen on sight at each other, Jennifer dropped her coffee and Carrie made it stop just before it hit the ground. They smile at each other.

Jennifer and Carrie walk into the living room.

''Sorry about the shock. But it has been so long.'' Jennifer was like her usual self.

''So what is up with you?'' Carrie asked her. She remembered what it was like when they just talked.

''Well I have been living here with Cillian for the past decade and we got married.'' She showed her the ring and Carrie hugged her, Carrie showed her, her ring. Cillian came into the room. He was different. He was in a wheelchair, had long black hair, a short black beard and a slim figure.

''Good to see you again.'' He said as he came in. He had an electric wheelchair and wheeled over.

''You look good.'' Carrie was trying not to mention the wheelchair.

''I look good look at you.'' Cillian said laughing as he pointed to her suit.

They spent a few hours talking about their lives. Jennifer was working as a lecturer whilst Cillian wrote a column. Carrie explained about her job and her family.

''I have a problem back home. Michael sent me.'' Carrie was talking but was interrupted.

''We can't fight another war.'' Jennifer said not wanting to hurt Carrie.

''But we can help.'' Cillian said in the voice he used to have which inspired courage.

''No we can't.'' Jennifer was amazed at Cillian.

''I don't want anymore suffering for anyone. I don't want anyone to have been through what we have.'' Cillian announced. Carrie smiled.

Carrie walked into Alans lecture room. He had just finished a lecture and was packing up. Carrie walks in.

''Hello Carrie how are you?'' Alan walks over greeting her. Cillian and Jennifer entered the room and the excitement on his face was replaced with fear.

''We need your help.'' Carrie said. Alan smiled at her and nodded.

Jerome was drinking in his bar. It was colourful but still had the stench of alcohol. It was empty at the moment and Carrie walked in. Cillian was in the car with Alan and Jennifer.

''You weren't shocked when you met her?'' Cillian asked Alan.

''We were friends, why should I be shocked?'' Alan replied.

Carrie and Jerome were talking in the bar. He hadn't really changed. He had a colourful suit and trench coat. He had the scar on his face that he got on the Black Prom. The only thing that looked different was that he didn't have any rings on.

''What's with the rings?'' Carrie asked wondering about it.

''I'm not into the violence anymore. I've seen and done too much. I'm hanging up my coat.'' He said finishing a glass of whisky and pouring another one. Carrie was drinking a coke.

''I need your help.'' Carrie said hoping for Jerome to agree.

''I can't. I want to but I can't.'' Jerome said. Carrie smiled and left disappointed.

Rachel was putting flowers on Lisa's grave. She had tears flowing down her eyes because she had lost her best friend. A man walks up to her. He had black hair with hazel eyes and cold, white skin.

''Hello Rachel.'' He said in his cold, creepy voice.

''Who are you?'' She asks him slightly creeped out.

''Rachel.'' Barbara said running up to her. The two hug but Rachel is shocked to see her.

''I need you to help me with something.'' He said to her smiling.

''Why me?'' She asks hoping it isn't something sinister.

''You and I are very alike.'' He said raising Barbara in the air by several meters. He smiled at her and she nodded.

Carrie arrived back home. She was exhausted and hadn't really slept. The others were staying in a hotel down the road.

She walked in to find everything how she left it. Nathan walked up to her and greeted her.

''How was your trip?'' He asked.

''Yeah, it was great. Not much happened. How was Margaret?'' She asked like every other mother.

''She's fine, missed you but is fine.'' Nathan replied. They were both tired because it was late.

Rachel walked up to Eric who had recruited her earlier.

''Did you want me?'' Rachel asked. She was really tired but he made her come over.

''Yes I did. I need to kill someone for me.'' He said to her. She froze in fear at this but knew she had to do it.

''Who is it?'' She asked not wanting it to be someone she liked.

''Carrie White or Brigham as she is known.'' Eric said. He returned to making a plane model and Rachel froze in fear because she knew who it was.

Well I hope you have enjoyed and do you think Rachel should do it? Please review I would love to know what you want to see next. Until next time, have fun.


	3. A new war

Hello and welcome to part 3. I hope you enjoy and please review. I do not own Carrie and I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever for helping me, thank you.

Carrie had returned to her counselling position and it was a nightmare. There was a load of girls who were still upset about the sex ring games. She was desperately trying to set up a counselling appointment with Rachel Lang but she had no luck, it was as if she was avoiding her.

She was walking down the hallway and saw Rachel walking down.

''Rachel I need to speak to you.'' Carrie yelled.

''No, I can't.'' Rachel replied and almost ran down the hallway. Carrie was very confused.

Rachel was in the girls bathroom. She made sure she was alone and stared at a mirror until it smashed and fell apart landing in the sink. Rachel took the biggest piece and put it in her bag, she had a tear down her cheek but she knew if she didn't Eric would kill her mother. Eric had told her about the crimes she committed on The Black Prom and Rachel thought it was only fair.

Carrie was in the hotel bar with Jennifer.

''So how is everything at your school?'' Jennifer asked. They both had glasses of wine.

''Not bad but it could be better, can't really discuss it that much, confidentiality.''

''Fair enough, how is your family?'' Jennifer asked.

''Well Margaret has been normal and so has Nathan but I am getting worried about them. All this war and violence, it isn't good for anyone.'' Carrie was feeling worried about her family.

Rachel had got back to her foster parents house. They were in the kitchen preparing dinner.

''Hey I'm home.'' She yelled as she ran upstairs and into her room.

She got onto the computer and opened up a video chat with Barbara on the other side who was crying.

''Mum, what's up?'' She said frantically worried about what Eric had done to her. A red dot appeared on her forehead and Barbara started to cry even harder.

''You should have killed her, I know you had a chance and you failed to take it.'' Barbara struggled to say as she read from a phone. Rachel had tears build up in her eyes as she watched. She brought out the glass from her bag and held it in front of the camera. Barbara looks at the phone and a noise is heard.

''Use it then.'' Barbara said and the screen went black and Rachel's phone started going off. It read, 'Sin never dies, but people do.' Rachel started to cry, she was many things but not a killer.

Carrie was at home going through some papers. Nathan walked in.

''Any luck?'' Nathan said handing her a cup of tea.

''Well we want this to go to court but at the moment it is difficult.'' Carrie was stressed.

''What is going on with you, I know when something is up.'' Nathan said drinking his tea.

''It is just this.'' Carrie said almost falling asleep on the papers.

''No, it's not. I know when something is troubling you, what is it?'' Nathan asked, he didn't like being kept in the dark.

''It is this.'' Carrie said and Nathan just smiled.

''Well it is nearly one and you have work in the morning so bedtime.'' Nathan said as if he was speaking to a child.

''I'm not a child you know.'' Carrie said like a child who didn't want to go to bed.

''I always wondered who Margaret got her attitude from.'' Nathan said as Carrie glared at her.

Carrie was in her office the next day very tired. She had stayed up for another hour and was certainly regretting it. She had drunk around four cups of coffee and it wasn't even midday. Alan walked in.

''Alan, what are you doing here?'' Carrie said pleasantly surprised.

'Well I took the teaching position that had been open for a month.'' Alan said.

''Good luck with that, they say it is cursed.'' Carrie replied.

''They say only a cursed man can enter the land of the cursed.'' Alan said. Carrie started to laugh and Alan walked out.

Rachel walked up to Carrie's office and entered.

''Rachel.'' Carrie was even more surprised.

''Yeah, hi, I thought it was time I came.'' Rachel looked worried and scared. She didn't want to kill Carrie but she knew she deserved it.

''Welcome please sit. How would you like to start?'' Carrie was acting like her professional self and was happy that Rachel finally came.

''Well I've been having problems at home mainly with my mother.'' Rachel felt horrible and scared. She felt so guilty and had a tear running down her cheek. Carrie assumed it was Rachel talking about her mother.

''Your foster mother?'' Carrie asked worried that she would have to be transferred into another foster home.

''No my real mother, the one who escaped.'' Carries heart felt like it stopped and she was worried Eric had something to do with this.

''Why what happened?'' Carrie was getting really concerned and serious. Rachel was fishing for the glass discretely.

''She disappeared and I'm worrying about her, she is still my mother even though I haven't seen her in years.'' Carrie started to relax when Rachel said this.

''There is something else though.'' Rachel said as she got the knife like glass ready.

''What is it?'' Carrie was really worried about this. Carrie sent a text to Michael under the table which read, 'Get here now'.

''I know you name Carrie White.'' Rachel said and Carries heart sank.

''What else do you know?'' Carrie was worried as Rachel got an evil look on her face.

''Everything, I know everything.'' Rachel said as she stood. She threw the glass and used her powers to make the point hit her throat. Carrie stopped it in mid-air with a struggle since they were both using their powers.

''I was a different person, a different life.'' Carrie built up her power and threw the glass and Rachel back. Rachel got up and ran out of the room, Carrie followed.

Rachel was running down the corridor and used her power to trip Carrie up. Carrie made all of the lockers explode in the hope that it will distract Rachel but it did nothing. Rachel made Carrie slide to the end of the corridor. The doors locked and blinds were shut, CCTV cameras exploded except one, the electrical device exploded shortly after. The sprinkler system went off as Rachel walked down the corridor.

''Are you going to kill me like you killed all of those people.'' Rachel yelled.

Gareth pulled up in the car park with Michael and they ran towards the school. Michael made the door fly off and Gareth pulled out a pistol.

''Do you have to bring that thing?'' Michael said talking about the gun.

''Did you have to rip the door off?'' Gareth replied. They could both tell the hatred for each other was still there.

Rachel had Carrie pinned up against the wall and was using her power to slowly choke her. Michael and Gareth ran down the corridor. Rachel threw them to opposite sides. Michael hit his head against the wall knocking him unconscious. Gareth could only keep an eye open and had cut his head. Rachel took the gun and pointed it to Carrie.

''I want you to feel what all of those people felt just before you killed them.'' Rachel said cocking the revolver.

Eric was watching the ordeal through his laptop. He had hacked into the only CCTV camera.

''Come on do it, get me my revenge. Do it, DO IT.'' Eric started yelling at the screen.

Rachel was just about the pull the trigger at Carrie. Carrie had accepted the fact she was going to die.

''Get ready to die.'' Rachel hissed. Gareth pulled out a small pistol and points it to Rachel.

''Are you ready?'' Gareth said.

Well, I hope you enjoyed and please review, what would you like to see next? How do you think this cliffhanger is going to be resolved? I would love to know what you think. Until next time, have fun.


	4. Revelations

**Hello and welcome to chapter 4: Revelations. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever for helping me and Brainstormandthethinker for your constructive criticism. I do not own Carrie.**

Sin never dies: Revelations

Carrie was feeling weak and she was unable to move. Rachel had a gun pointed to her and Gareth had a gun to Rachel. Michael was unconscious and Alan was trapped in his room.

''You cannot see well you might miss.'' Rachel taunted.

''I am very close.'' Gareth replied trying to keep his eye open.

''What are you going to do?'' Rachel asks.

Carrie manages to get a little power and makes the barrel of Rachels gun bend. She winks to Gareth and then Gareth uses his gun to knock Rachel unconscious. Carrie falls to the ground.

''No.'' Eric yells as all of the boxes behind him fall to the ground. His computer screen starts to crack.

Carrie managed to get her strength back and gained consciousness. Two paramedics were with her.

''Are you ok.'' A paramedic asked and Carrie got up to look around. She was in shock and was starting to panic and then she saw the unconscious Rachel. Michael walked up to her.

''Hey, I better take you home.'' Michael said dragging Carrie to his car. Carrie was still dazed and couldn't get focused.

Carrie was quiet the entire journey and Michael was worried.

''Is she ok?'' Carrie asked.

''Yeah just a head injury, she will be fine.'' Michael replied. Carrie stayed silent.

Michael dropped Carrie off at her house and she got out.

''Thank you.'' Carrie said and Michael just nodded and then drove away. Carrie slowly walked up to her house.

She entered to see Nathan standing in front of her. Nathan took Carrie into his arms as Carrie burst into tears due to the events that had just happened.

Carrie was happy that no one really saw the events that happened because most of the CCTV cameras were broken and the windows were blocked. Nobody saw what happened and that made Carrie relieved but it still happened in her eyes.

Carrie had spent the night in her room trying to sleep. Nathan had done everything that night from prepare dinner to pick Margaret up from school. Carrie was struggling to stop the guilt from that horrible night from all those years ago. She could see it now, all of the fire and death.

Carrie was dreaming about her mother and her death. Carrie took the blame for it but she could never accept it. Steve was insane and so was she. All of her dead friends were there in the flames and Carrie knew it was all her fault. The guilt was building up inside her like a monster that wanted to escape but it had to be locked up even though it went against every instinct she had.

Carrie woke up and accidently made the wardrobe fall over. Nathan got up and picked it up.

''Are you ok?'' Nathan asked as he saw the look of guilt on Carries face.

''Yeah its just what happened today, it's getting to me.'' Carrie had other things on her mind though, the past.

''What else is it, I know you and don't even try lying to me.'' Nathan said reading her face. He had known her for so long and always knew she was hiding something.

''I told you about my childhood. The way my mother was ill and I was bullied.'' Carrie stuttered as she remembered the shower incident and the prayer closet.

''Yeah.'' Nathan said. He knew all about what happened during her childhood even though he was sure she skipped a few parts.

''Do you remember The Black Prom?'' Carrie struggle to ask as the tears started to build up.

''Um, it was the massacre that happened wasn't it?'' Nathan asked hoping that she didn't have to witness the horror of that night. He remembered watching it on the news and it was horrific.

''Yeah, it was, I mean, I was so angry and it got too much.'' Carrie had a tear running down her cheek as she remembered what happened.

''What got too much?'' Nathan asked and Carrie made a lamp levitate in the air, Nathan stood silent and was shocked at what he had just seen.

''They killed my mother and my friends. All of the years of bullying and torment just got to me and I couldn't control it, I killed so many people that night and it just kills me inside. Rachel Lang is a student who is like me and knows. It kills me and she wants me dead, maybe that is where I belong, Carrie White burns in hell.'' Carrie was crying and Nathan went to comfort her.

''I don't care and you don't deserve to die. What you did you did because of your power. I always thought Carrie White died but thank you for being honest.'' Nathan said wiping away the tear on Carries cheek.

''What am I?'' Carrie asked as more tears poured down her face.

''A mother and a wife. You are a school counsellor who helps people with their problems and volunteer who helps out at the church. What else is happening?'' Nathan asked and Carrie confessed everything.

She told him about the house that she would read magazines with Jennifer and the time she punched Billy Nolan. She started to explain that she think Rachel is being manipulated by someone who she assumed is Eric.

''So now what?'' Carrie asked after spending an hour confessing everything.

''I'm not you and I don't have your powers but redemption comes in many different forms. Save Rachel and stop Eric but remember Margaret needs a mother and if this telekinesis gene is hereditary she may need a teacher.'' Nathan explained which seemed to cheer up Carrie.

''If I save Rachel then maybe just maybe I can forgive myself.'' Carrie said as she cheered up and Nathan kissed her.

''Just remember why you are fighting.'' Nathan said and they both fell back asleep.

Carrie woke up with a new sense of purpose. She knew what she had to do and why she was doing it. She went back to her school and refused to go home.

Eric was sat in his office staring at Rachel. He was very angry.

''You had so many opportunities to end that bitches life but you didn't, why?'' Eric screamed.

''I can't kill, I'm not a killer or a soldier. I don't want this.'' Rachel whispered.

''Well you have it. This gift makes us the perfect soldier.'' Eric spoke as if he was talking to a scared soldier.

''Why don't you kill her?'' Rachel asked raising an eyebrow.

''It has to be done by you, it must be done by you.'' Eric yelled as he grabbed her.

''Why?'' Rachel yelled and Eric smacked her.

''If I see her I don't think I would be able to do it. I would fail. You have one last chance and if you fail. Your mother dies.'' Eric said silently and Rachel.

Rachel couldn't understand why she had to do this, she was not a killer only a person. Eric was going to kill her mother unless she didn't kill Carrie.

Eric walked up to Barbara who was reading a book. Eric made the book fly away.

''Where does she get it?'' Eric asked as he sat on a chair.

''Get what?'' Barbara replied.

''Her rebellious attitude. It certainly can't be from you.'' Eric said.

''Probably her father, he was a character.'' Barbara seemed annoyed when she mentioned him.

''Why?'' Eric asked, he didn't really care.

''Always running.'' Barbara hated thinking of him.

''Where is the man.'' Eric asked reading the book Barbara had.

''Died.'' Barbara replied with a smirk.

''Well I'm sorry about that.'' Eric said as he was reading the book.

''Don't be, Ralph White was a drunk and a fool.'' Barbara said and Eric stood up.

''Her father is Ralph White?'' Eric asked.

''Yes.'' Barbara replied and Eric took her in his arms and spun her around as if they were dancing.

''This is just perfect. I knew she was special.'' Eric said laughing.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. What would you like to see next? I would love to know what you think.**

**Until next time, have fun.**


	5. Old memories

Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever for helping me. I do not own Carrie.

Sin never dies: Old memories

Carrie was at her office talking to Alan.

''Just remember to be a mother.'' Alan said after listening to Carrie talk about that night.

''I will.'' Carrie said drinking her coffee. She was now determined to help Rachel.

Rachel knocked on the door and entered. Alan left and Rachel sat down. Carrie was happy to see her.

''Hello Rachel, how can I help?'' Carrie asked worried she was going to attack her again.

''I'd like to apologise for the incident the other day and I need help.'' Rachel said looking sad. She knew she only had only one chance left and then if she failed, she didn't want to think about that.

''Its Ok. I know what you are going through, trust me I have done it.'' Carrie said thinking about that night.

''I know, I saw the videos.'' Rachel replied. This brought back horrible memories for Carrie but she had to stay strong.

''What did you expect. The power is released through hatred and anger. I was pushed to far.'' Carrie said.

''My only friend died. She died out of embarrassment. She was my only one.'' Rachel replied.

''At least you had one. I made more but by then it was too late, my mind was twisted and when my mother was murdered. It became too much.'' Carrie interrupted. She really hated thinking about those days but she had no choice.

''What do you mean it became too much?'' Rachel asked.

''The power is unlocked through anger and pain at first. I tried to control it but it became too much and it will take over. It is monstrous and it will happen to you.'' Carrie explained.

Rachel was back at Eric's place. She and Barbera were drinking tea.

''Look Rachel there is something I need to tell you, It is about your father.'' Barbera said. She was shaking.

''What about him?'' Rachel asked. She never really knew much about him but always wanted to.

''Yes Barbera, what about him?'' Eric said as he stood behind him. Barbera instantly stopped and Rachel was disappointed.

''I've got to go.'' Barbera said as she ran away. Rachel sat there drinking her tea. Eric approached her.

''One last chance. If you fail you know what happens.''

''I need the right moment.'' Rachel said dreading the moment.

''She has gone to visit the memorial. Kill her there.'' Eric said handing her a pistol.

Rachel took the pistol and looked at it for several minutes and left. Eric just smiled. She had was driving to the memorial site for the Black Prom and really didn't want to do it. They seemed to have some kind of connection but she didn't know what.

Carrie was sitting on a bench with some flowers in her hand. She looked at the destroyed school. It had been 12 years and no one would go near it. Her house had been turned into a museum that she intended to visit later. She looked at the school with all those memories coming back to her.

She remembered her first day in which she got on her knees and prayed during lunch. She remembered the time in which she got her first period and even when she was asked out by Tommy Ross. The memories felt like stories, it was a different lifetime to her.

A blonde woman around her age sat next to her with flowers.

''Who did you lose?'' Carrie asked sympathetically. This woman looked familiar.

''My boyfriend and my childs father.'' The woman said. Carrie started to remember someone she knew who was in a similar position. She knew she was pregnant but she wasn't sure if she told her due to her being injured.

''I'm sorry about that.'' Carrie said again sympathetically.

''Who did you lose?'' The woman asked.

''My mother and my life.'' Carrie replied. They hadn't looked at each other yet but they looked at the ruined school. Flowers were still there and it had become a national tragedy as well as a tourist attraction.

''Do you remember the girl who did it?'' The woman asked.

''Yes.'' Carrie said. She didn't want to reveal who she really was because of fear.

''Poor girl. All I wanted to do was help, well I think I wanted to help but she was right. I was only ever thinking about myself.'' The woman said. Carrie remembered who she was, she was Sue Snell.

''Sue, Sue Snell?'' Carrie said.

''Oh my god its you. Carrie White?'' Sue replied.

''Yeah well I changed my name to my mothers maiden Brigham but I got married so its Carrie Kane.'' Carrie explained.

It felt weird talking to Sue again and it felt the same for her but Carrie needed closure on what happened. They started to talk about their lives. Sue explained that she had a daughter who was twelve now. She was still living with her parents or parent as it was. Her father died of a heart attack eight years ago.

''So you could never leave the action then?'' Sue asked after Carrie explained about Rachel Lang.

''I can't.'' Carrie said.

The two decided to see the museum which was mainly for tourists. It looked more or less the same but it had been made for tourists so part of it was a gift shop. Carrie started to feel a little sick because of either the memories she had of this place or the fact that the house was made for tourists. Carrie then looked at the prayer closet and ran out needing air. Sue followed her.

''Are you ok?'' Sue asked as Carrie was nearly sick.

''Bad memories.'' Carrie replied and they went back in.

They spent an hour there on the tour. It was a small house so how it took an hour to get around it was beyond her but it did. Carrie was whispering the truth about some of the facts when the tour guide came out with a wrong fact.

''Here is a fun fact. They say this is the room in which Margaret White had her child. With no help.'' The tour guide said.

''The no help bit is true but it actually happened in her bedroom. The water broke in this room.'' Carrie whispered to Sue.

They went to the gift shop and got a book each on the incident and a keyring.

''Wow, its weird reading about your life.'' Carrie said flicking through the book

''Are we friends now?''Sue asked looking confused.

''I don't know.'' Carrie replied looking equally confused.

They were walking down the street back to the school to pay their final respects.

''Miss Desjarden is fine now. She was in therapy for a while for depression but she seems fine now. I'd give it a while before you go to speak to her.'' Sue explained.

''She was nice to me but I think its better that she thinks I'm dead.'' Carrie said.

''I'm sorry Carrie.'' Rachel said pointing a gun at her. They were at the memorial.

''Rachel?'' Carrie said confused and then noticed the gun.

''The last person to die here.'' She said before firing the gun. Carrie deflected the bullets and then made the gun fly to her hand. Rachel tackled Carrie to the ground and pushed Sue back. Rachel punched Carrie a few times and put the gun to her head.

''Please give me strength.'' Rachel said. She had the gun to Carries head for several minutes and then threw the gun away and started screaming. Carrie picked up the gun and knocked her unconconscious.

Rachel woke up in a hotel room. Carrie, Michael and Cillian were there.

''What is going on?'' Michael asked.

''He's going to kill my mother.'' Rachel screamed.

''We will stop her.'' Cillian said.

A computer screen came on to show Barbara and Eric sitting on the sofa. Rachel started crying.

''I told you. Last chance.'' Eric said pulling out a gun.

''Ralph White is your father.'' Barbara screamed when she realised what was happening.

''Stupid bitch.'' Eric yelled and then shot her. The video ended and Rachel burst into tears.

''He has control of all the computers.'' Cillian said . Carrie went to comfort Rachel but looked at Michael with a puzzled face.

''Ralph White had a second daughter?'' Michael and Carrie said to each other.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. What would you like to see next? I would love to know what you think. Until next time, have fun.**


	6. Family bonding

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever and Brainstormthethinker for your help. I do not own Carrie.**

Sin never dies: Family bonding

Carrie and Michael were talking in the corridor.

''Did you know about this?'' Carrie asked angry at Michael about not mentioning this.

''I promise you I did not know anything about this.'' Michael said trying to convince Carrie that he did not know about this.

''But you said he was like Moma, he hated the idea of sex.'' Carrie said thinking that her father was a different man. She hated this thought.

''Maybe when he left Margaret but I don't know. He was like that, always hiding himself.'' Michael said trying to think of a conversation in which he mentioned something like that.

''What do you think we should do about Rachel?'' Carrie asked concerned about her.

''She is your sister, we cannot deny the fact but the question is, is what Eric is planning to do with this information.'' Michael explained, he had no idea on what to do next.

''Did it ever occur to you?'' Carrie asked thinking about Eric.

''What?'' Michael asked.

''Why is he targetting us. I mean why has he put so much effort into me instead of you or Gareth?'' Carrie asked and Michaels eyes widened.

''I have not thought about that. Maybe it was the prom?'' Michael thought, Carrie was upset by the thought of that.

''Do you think he is a survivor looking for revenge?'' Carrie asked. She knew people survived.

''If they were telekinetic we would know. Did anyone have a grudge against you, some sort of hatred?'' Michael asked.

''Are you really asking me that?'' Carrie replied and Michael remembered what had happened.

Rachel was crying on the bed. Cillian was trying to comfort her.

''He has taken everyone from me. I need to kill him.'' Rachel said crying her eyes out.

''Look I have lost so much in the past. Revenge will not bring you peace.'' Cillian said trying to get sense into her head. Michael and Carrie walked in.

''Rachel I'm going to take you to your foster parents. Don't worry you will be safe there. You have my word.'' Michael said.

''I can't go, he did something so that he was my guardian.'' Rachel said with tears in her eyes.

''I can make some calls. She can stay with you.'' Carrie said looking at Michael.

''We are staying in hotel rooms. It is not healthy for her, what about you?'' Michael said, Carrie looked worried.

''And that is a safe idea?'' Carrie asked.

''It is safer than being around me and Gareth.'' Michael said. Rachel started to cheer up.

''I'm sorry, he corrupted me. He is hypnotic in a way.'' Rachel said.

''Ok, I will run it by with Nathan.'' Carrie said and Rachel smiled.

Michael was walking to his room and Carrie followed.

''What do you mean you are dangerous?'' Carrie asked. Michael shows her his mark on his arm.

''I think it is best that Rachel stays with a relative and who is trained in family problems and counselling.'' Michael explain and Carrie nodded.

''Fair enough. Please change your hair colour.'' Carrie said pointing to his white stripes.

''I like them. My family always get it really early.'' Michael said defensively.

Nathan had agreed to allow Rachel to stay at their house for a while and Carrie made some calls making it legal. Carrie and Rachel walk into the house. Nathan is in the kitchen and Margaret is watching TV. Carrie went into the kitchen and Rachel went to watch TV with Margaret.

''Are you sure you don't mind?'' Carrie asked as Nathan was cooking.

''I really don't but make sure she will be fine.'' Nathan said taking a dish out of the oven.

''How did I ever get you?'' Carrie asked.

''Don't you remember.'' Nathan said hugging her.

Rachel and Margaret were watching cartoons. Carrie walks in.

''Whats your favourite take out?'' Carrie asked Rachel.

''Chinese, why?'' Rachel replied.

''Daddys cooking.'' Margaret said and Carrie nodded.

Carrie, Nathan, Rachel and Margaret were watching the TV whilst eating dinner.

''It was inedible.'' Carrie said to Nathan.

''It was fine. I followed the instructions.'' Nathan defended himself.

''You can cook some things but that was not one of your abilities.'' Carrie replied.

''What about all of the times I cooked for you?'' Nathan pointed out.

''You asked me what I wanted. I know what you can cook and I wanted that.'' Carrie said laughing. Nathan accepted that he wasn't going to win.

Rachel and Margaret were watching TV whilst Carrie and Nathan were talking in the kitchen.

''So are you my aunt?'' Margaret asked and Rachel thought about it for a second.

''I guess that means I am. Do I have to do anything?'' Rachel replied and the both thought about it for a second.

''I don't know.'' Margaret replied. She had an aunt but she didn't know if Rachel had to do anything.

Nathan and Carrie were talking in the kitchen. Carrie tasted some of Nathans cooking.

''Yep, terrible.'' Carrie said.

''It's not terrible. Oh god.'' Nathan said as he tasted some and then spat it out.

''Told you.'' Carrie said as Nathan was spitting out the food.

''So is Rachel my sister in law?''

''Pretty much.'' Carrie replied throwing the food in the bin.

''Well I always wanted a sister.'' Nathan said.

''You have one.'' Carrie replied confused about what he said.

''I mean one I like.'' Nathan replied and the two laughed.

''What are we going to do about sleeping arrangements?'' Carrie asked.

''For now the sofa after that we can sort something out.'' Nathan replied.

Margaret was showing Rachel several toys.

''This one makes noise when you squeeze it.'' Margaret said showing Rachel a stuffed toy. Rachel squeezed it and laughed at the noise it made. Margaret started to talk about other toys but Rachel noticed a toy hovering behind Margaret. Rachel assumed Margaret was doing this.

Eric was stood in a dark and foggy gravesite. It was cold and old. Cobwebs were growing on every gravestone and they were covered in weed. Eric approached one of them and used his powers to remove the weed. He read the name and smiled.

''Why are we here?'' Michael asked standing behind him.

''You know why.'' Eric replied. Michael walked up to him and Gareth appeared and looked at the two.

''Are we really going to go through with this?'' Gareth asked. Him and Michael did not really want to be there but they had no choice.

''Not today but soon.'' Eric replied. The three of them looked at the grave.

''Is this the real one?'' Michael asked.

''I believe so.'' Eric replied. They could barely make out the name but they knew who it belonged to.

''Can we take them here?'' Gareth asked.

''Yes, yes we can.'' Eric said. Gareth looked at him coldly.

''It's going to be bloodshed. Can we put them through that.'' Michael said.

''I will find a way.'' Eric said grinning.

''If you touch their family I will personally slit your throat myself.'' Gareth said staring at Eric.

''Is this where it is going to end?'' Eric asked.

''This is where it will be decided.'' Michael replied as he pulled a few cobwebs off the gravestone and then some dust. The name was seeable now.

''What will we decide?'' Gareth asked.

''What we do next.'' Michael replied.

Eric walked away.

''We cannot bring Carrie and Rachel here.'' Gareth said.

''Then we won't tell them.'' Michael replied. Eric overheard this and smiled thinking of a diabolical plan.

''Should we tell them we found it?'' Gareth asked pointing to the gravestone.

''They don't even know we went looking.'' Michael replied as he prepared to send a text message.

''We should let them pay their respects before this place becomes a battleground.'' Gareth replied and Michael seemed to agree.

Michael took a photo of the gravestone and sent it in a text. The gravestone read Ralph White.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. I would like to know what you guys think and want to see next. Until next time, have fun.**


	7. Hidden past

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever and Brainstormandthethinker for your help. I do not own Carrie.**

Sin never dies: Hidden past

Carrie and Rachel were on their way to school. Carrie was giving Rachel a lift but the school was different now. A large number of students had joined some sort of gang but nobody really knew what it was about. Rachel had been invited but she declined.

''Yeah, I'm going to talk to someone about that.'' Carrie said to Rachel. They had spent the morning drive talking about the uprising gang.

''Well I have no intention of joining. They seem weird.'' Rachel said not really paying any attention.

''In what way?'' Carrie asked concerned about this gang that was arising.

''I don't know, they just do.'' Rachel replied. Carrie then dismissed it.

Carrie and Rachel arrived at the school. Carrie walked down to her office to find Alan tending to a Bonsai tree.

''I thought you could do with a tad of tranquility.'' Alan said. Carrie looked at the plant and then at the scissors that were on the table. Alan handed her the watering can.

''Why would I need more tranquility?'' Carrie asked. She was chuckling.

''Well the power is activated through emotional states. Rage or serenity, serenity is the most healthiest because you should know about rage. Sorry but you aren't as smooth as you used to be, school stress maybe?'' Alan asked. He felt bad about mentioning the Black Prom but Carrie didn't let it get to her, she had dealt with all of that in therapy. Carrie seemed to think about the serenity thing.

''It could be useful. This gang thing is a little bit stressful.'' Carrie said. She had a whole folder on it and yet she had no information on it.

This gang had a third of the school involved and a large portion of young people from the town. It was starting to turn into an army.

Rachel was walking down the school halls and walked past several groups of this new gang. They all had a badge on their jackets or shirts. The badge had a symbol which looked like a circle with a broken cross and dashes on both sides. Rachel knew she had seen it before.

''They say we will triumph and cleanse the earth.'' One of the members said as Rachel walked by. Nobody noticed her so she could get as much information as she wanted from listening to people.

''When we are lead by the man who can control anything.'' Another student said. Rachel was concerned about who they were lead by, she assumed Eric was responsible for this and she had so much hatred for him.

After school Carrie made Rachel meetup with Michael for a few hours so they could work on their powers. Rachel and Michael were in a park. They sat on the swing sets and were eating burgers that they brought out of hunger and boredom.

''I do hate their pickles.'' Rachel said as she swallowed the a bite from the burger.

''Ok, I want you to make the rubbish levitate and land it in that bin. I know its far but I have faith in you.'' Michael said as he pointed to a bin that was over twenty meters away. Rachel tried to move it over there but dropped it when she saw people walk by.

''I'm sorry.'' Rachel said. She was beating herself up inside for caring about what other people think, she normally prides herself for that.

''It's Ok, try to think of a memory that only brings happiness.'' Michael said. He could see Rachel was struggling to think of one.

''May I try.'' Michael asked and Rachel nodded. Michael managed to enter Rachels mind. Michael found a memory that seemed to work. Rachel thought about it and brushed the tear away.

''I didn't know she was even like that.'' Rachel said. She thought about the memory in which Barbara read her a story when she was a child, this was before Barbara went insane. There was a tall blonde man standing behind them, he hid in the dark and just watched. Rachel knew it was a memory but she could see so much pain in him.

Rachel made the rubbish levitate and dropped it in the bin smoothly.

''Congratulations.'' Michael said. Rachel smiled.

''You are not that older than Carrie right?'' Rachel asked Michael.

''Yeah, five years I think.'' Michael replied.

''Why is your hair grey.'' Rachel asked giggling but Michael looked offended even though he was smirking.

''First of all, its streaks and second it is a genetic thing.'' Michael said defensively. Rachel started laughing and noticed the symbol on Michaels hand. It was exactly like the symbol the gang was using.

''What is that on your hand?'' Rachel asks as she looked at his hand. It was definitely the same symbol.

''It is like a barcode. I was captured and put in a experiment, your father was there and I knew him. The people who gave me this are gone.'' Michael said. It hurt him to think of the painful memories but it was behind him.

''People at school, the gang that is rising have that symbol.'' Rachel said. Michael started to think and knew it was Eric but he had no idea why he knew.

The next day Carrie was in a meeting with a gang member. She had interviews several already and had got nothing from them. Rachel had told her what she found out but nothing was confirmed.

''Who told you about this gang?'' Carrie asked. The student looked at her coldly. Carrie asked him several more times.

''A new queen must be made.'' The student said as he smiled.

''What are you on about?'' Carrie asked. She had heard this from several other students.

''I find it funny how you still don't know.'' The student said before walking out. Carrie stood there stunned.

Carrie was at home that evening. Nathan and Rachel were playing on the games console whilst Margaret did some drawings. Carrie was randomly internet searching for anything she could think of. Her phone started to ring. It was a blocked number and Carrie went outside to answer it.

''Hello.'' Carrie asked.

''Hey, its Sue. Can we meet up.'' Sue was on the other line. Carrie gave her, her number but assumed she wouldn't call. Sue sounded desperate.

Carrie met Sue in a coffee shop. Sue looked tired and unhappy whilst Carrie looked happy and beautiful, it was a like the tables had changed.

''What is up?'' Carrie asked as she sat down.

''Some guy called Eric Geller sent me an email. He said a new queen must be made.'' Sue said. She looked terrified.

''Yeah what does that mean?'' Carrie asked. She couldn't work out what it meant.

''Well you do know what you are known as when it happened?'' Sue asked confused why she hadn't worked it out.

''No what?'' Carrie asked. She had tried to avoid all news of that night but only recently started to look into it, it was very painful though. Sue took out some newspaper clippings of Carrie during the Black Prom titled 'Black Prom Queen identified.' Carrie felt her heart sink.

''I think something is going to happen. I'm not sure what but if he wants to make a new queen then something is going to happen.'' Sue said. She wasn't to sure and felt like she watched too many detective shows but she was worried.

''Thank you, I better go.'' Carrie said as she handed Sue the clippings back.

''Take these with you. Good luck.'' Sue said handing Carrie the clippings back. Carrie took them and put them in her handbag.

''Thank you.'' Carrie said before running out. She ran towards her car and her phone started to go off. It was a message from Eric, how did he get my number? She thought. Attached was a video of her having her first period in the shower room. The message with it read 'Sin never dies like the past cannot be hidden.'

Rachel got a text and went to check it. It was a text from a guy she had a crush on. It was from Jesse Ryan. It read 'Do you want to go to a party with me next friday?' Rachel smiled but was worried at the same time. She knew he wasn't apart of the gang. 'Sure' She texted back.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. I would like to know what you guys think. What do you want to see next? The next will be a two parter so if there any questions you want answered? Until next time, have fun.**


	8. The new queen part 1

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever and Brainstormandthethinker for your help. I do not own Carrie.**

Sin never dies: The new queen part 1

Carrie had been working hard all week. She had to deal with Eric and this new queen thing. Nathan had been helping her but he had work and Michael was no help lately. She was going to meet Jennifer and Cillian for lunch.

''You look terrible.'' Cillian said as Carrie sat down. She hadn't slept in two days because of the gang thing as well.

''Thanks Cillian and looking perfect yourself.'' Carrie said pointing to his roughly shaven face.

''Well now that pleasantries are over, We have a message for you.'' Jennifer said. She looked excited.

''What is it?'' Carrie asked.

''I'm pregnant.'' Jennifer said. Carrie hugged Jen and then Cillian. Jennifer locked Cillians wheelchair so he wouldn't be able to escape the girl talk.

Rachel had been getting ready for the date with Jesse. She wasn't normally a girly girl but she really needed some friends her age and after the death of her friend her only friends were friends of Carries.

''I have no idea what I'm doing.'' Rachel said as she looked through her clothes. Her phone started to ring and it was Jesse.

''Hey, do you want to meet up?'' Jesse asked and Rachel agreed.

They met at his house and were talking about the party.

''I mean Eric is a little annoyed with you because about the whole testifying thing but I managed to get it to blow over.'' Jesse said as he poured them both a drink.

''Thank you.'' Rachel replied as she took the drink. Jesse kissed her and she kissed him back.

It had been another week and Rachel still had no idea what to wear or do. She had spent the afternoon with Jesse and they did what people always advised them against.

Carrie was in her office talking to one of the gang members. He was acting like the others.

''Look I can tell you aren't some normal high school gang so why don't you just tell me what is going on.'' Carrie said trying to remain calm but that felt impossible.

''When the new queen is made everything will become clear.'' The student said as he looked cold and blank. Carrie gestured for the student to leave. She wouldn't get anything out of him. She sat in her office bored and had no idea what to do next.

A man walked into her office. He was dressed in a purple shirt, brown trousers and black coat. He had thick black hair with a slight stubble. He was covered in rings and bracelets with a golden chain.

''Hey Carrie.'' Jerome said as he walked in. Carries face lit up.

''Hey, I didn't know you would be here.'' Carrie said as Jerome sat down.

''Well I thought I would say hello.'' Jerome replied. They were happy to see each other but Carrie was suspicious. He chose not to go with her.

''Why are you here?'' Carrie asked.

''Can't I say hello to an old friend?'' Jerome replied. They both laughed and talked to each other till the Jerome had to go.

''OK. I will see you later.'' Carrie said as Jerome left. He just winked at her and walked out. She was still curious about Jeromes change of mind.

Michael had managed to get himself hold of some derelict house that everyone was staying in. Carrie drove up to it and parked in the driveway. It was like the house that she used to stay in. Two men were walking into the house with a big box. Michael and Gareth walked were walking towards her.

''What are you doing here?'' Carrie asked. The two men dropped the box to reveal a several guns inside.

''It doesn't matter, go home Carrie. Trust us.'' Gareth said. Michael went over to talk to the people who dropped the guns and Carrie left. Michael walked back to Gareth.

''She cannot know.'' Michael said as Carrie started to drive off.

The day had come for Rachel to go to the party with Jesse. She was excited and nervous. She had managed to select an outfit which was a red dress with black spots.

''I think he is here now so see you later.'' Rachel said looking excited.

''See you later, have fun.'' Nathan said. He sounded more protective than usual but that was probably the fatherly instincts he normally saved for Margaret.

''Goodluck.'' Carrie said smiling.

''Have fun.'' Margaret said not truly understanding what she was doing but didn't really care really. Rachel gave an excited smile and left.

Michael, Gareth and Jerome were in the graveyard looking at Ralphs grave.

''It truly is a wonder of the world.'' Eric said as he stood behind them. The three men turned around and looked at Eric. This was going to be their final battle.

''This ends tonight.'' Michael said.

''On the grave of the fallen king a new queen is made who will be baptised in fire for she is the descendant of sin.'' Eric said as if it was a hymn.

''We are not alone.'' Jerome said.

''Now.'' Eric yelled. He had hired mercenaries to help him. They revealed themselves and started shooting. Michael and Jerome were deflecting the bullets as they ran to the church. Jerome had got six telekinetics to help them, they were hiding in the church firing guns.

The graves were getting destroyed as bullets and explosions ripped through the graveyard. Michael looked at the grave of Ralph White which was unharmed.

Rachel was at the party enjoying herself. It was a football after party at Mark Bings house. She was talking to Jesse and his friends. Monica who was a popular girl at school got up and demanded everyone's attention.

''Excuse me everyone but I have just one thing to say to our special guest. Rachel Lang. Did you really believe Jesse cared about you. You were on his list.'' Monica said and then played a tape of the two having sex.

''You set this up. You son of a bitch.'' Jesse yelled. Jesse and Mark started to argue as everyone laughed. Rachel snapped.

''A new queen had to be made.'' Mark said as punched Jesse.

Rachel started to snap. She had, had enough and knew how Carrie felt all those years ago. She made all of the doors locked and felt the power flow through her veins. She was the new queen, the queen of death.

Carrie got a text from Rachel and went outside to meet her.

''This must be the most we have ever spoke.'' Carrie said as she sat down on the park bench with Sue.

''Run.'' Sue whispered. Carrie looked alarmed but her phone started to ring.

''Hello.'' Carrie said down the phone. Sue looked terrified.

''Guess where I am.'' Eric said down the phone. Carrie knew it was him.

''Where?'' Carrie replied.

''The grave of Ralph White, your father.'' Eric said and Carrie went pale.

''What is going on, is that gunfire?'' Carrie asked as she heard explosions and gunshots.

''I give you a choice. The family who took you in, the family you never knew you had and the family you always wanted. You only have time to save one so choose now.'' Eric said before hanging up.

Three links were sent to Carrie. It was a live feed and it was her family being held at gunpoint. Another was from a webcam filming Rachel go mad and the final was the battle where Eric was at.

''I have to go.'' Carrie said.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. Who should Carrie choose? Do you want to see anyone die? What questions do you want answered? Until next time, have fun.**


End file.
